<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eleventh Date by adoringyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492134">Eleventh Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringyou/pseuds/adoringyou'>adoringyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringyou/pseuds/adoringyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While he had been ranting on about his lack of a love life, in between shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth at their monthly romcom marathon, it was Seungkwan who had suggested it:</p>
<p>“At this point, why not just try tinder or something?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eleventh Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soonyoung never thought he’d be here, waiting on a date with a dude he met on tinder. He’d never had a problem getting dates just through his everyday life - he was an outgoing person, and it was easy to get the attention of people he found interesting. And he was pretty fucking cute too, or so he liked to tell himself every morning in the mirror (<em>“it’s not being a narcissist, Jihoon, it’s called being confident!”</em>).</p>
<p>But for some reason, recently... Soonyoung had been getting no action. He hadn't been on a date or even gone home with someone whose name he didn't know, in <em>months</em>. He was craving the romance, the excitement of going on a date with someone new, the flirting, the shy looks, the kisses. Hell, the last time he'd been kissed was a few months ago on his birthday, by his mom, on the cheek. That was just unacceptable.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t going on dates anymore. He was busy with his new promotion at the dance studio, sure, but not THAT busy; he had competent enough coworkers. He was still keeping up his appearance too, he'd gotten a new ear piercing, he’d dyed his hair back to black and started deep conditioning so his hair didn't feel like hay anymore. But still...there’d been no one flirting it up with him as he waited for his americano at the coffee shop, no one sneaking looks at him while he was doing reps at the gym. It wasn’t just a one-way street either, Soonyoung used to initiate flirting too, but these days...there just hadn’t been a chance to. No one had caught his eye, not in a long time, he supposed.</p>
<p>While he had been ranting on about this, in between shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth at their monthly romcom marathon at Seokmin's apartment, it was Seungkwan who had suggested it:</p>
<p>“At this point, why not just try tinder or something?”</p>
<p>Soonyoung had laughed at that, and almost choked on a stray kernel as a result. After much coughing and downing the tall glass of water Seokmin had retrieved for him from the kitchen, Soonyoung said, “A dating app?! Please. Tinder is like, what you download when you’re really bored and you just wanna scroll through and judge people." He stuck his lips out in a pout as he handed Seokmin the now-empty glass. "And also, I'm not desperate like that."</p>
<p>Seungkwan snorted at this and said, “You are the definition of desperate.”</p>
<p>He hummed for a moment, making eye contact with Soonyoung, and then he leaned forward, placing one hand on top of Soonyoung's. Soonyoung's ears reddened at the sudden closeness, and seeing this, Seungkwan smirked and pulled back. “If just that got you all red, then it’s been <em>way</em> too long since you’ve been touched, my friend.”</p>
<p>The red spread from Soonyoung's ears to his face, and he jumped up from the couch, ignoring the popcorn he'd been holding in his lap and Seokmin's annoyed “Hey -!” as the sudden movement sent the popcorn spilling all over the floor.</p>
<p>“That was uncalled for, Kwan-ah,” Soonyoung went on, disregarding Seokmin's pleas to <em>please pick the popcorn off the floor, I just vacuumed this morning</em>--</p>
<p>“But if I got all flustered with your nasty stale breath in my face, maybe you’ve got a point.”</p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>And so they’d spent the rest of the night swiping left and right, their faces illuminated by only the light of Soonyoung's phone, forgetting the tv in front of them as it continued playing Legally Blonde, their movie night completely abandoned.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Now, this was not Soonyoung's first tinder date. The week after he had first downloaded the app he’d gone on three dates, but none were ones he’d like to repeat.</p>
<p>He had gotten excited about the first date, with a girl he’d thought he hit it off with really well - but in person they were completely lacking the energy they’d had talking online. The next date he’d had was with a fitness trainer whose pics he, Seungkwan, and Seokmin, had all been drooling over, but he was a complete asshole to their waiter, and that was an immediate signal for Soonyoung to run. The third date of the week had just plain out sucked, from the food to the atmosphere to the guy, and Soonyoung had left the restaurant feeling as unsatisfied and empty as ever.</p>
<p>After that first week Soonyoung had called up Seungkwan, near tears and maybe a little drunk, going on about how this wasn’t working, and maybe he’d just never find love, and <em>yes maybe I did drink a shit-ton of wine that Hao brought over the last time he was here</em>, and after Seungkwan told him to calm the hell down, he said, “It’s only been three dates. I’m sure there’s plenty of people on the app who are great, you just haven't gotten to them yet.”</p>
<p>And so after plenty of shitty dates and texts from Seungkwan and Seokmin reminding him that there are plenty of fish in the sea or whatever, Soonyoung was now on his eleventh tinder date, and probably his last one ever. The date hadn’t even started yet and already it was going to shit, the guy was 20 minutes late and Soonyoung didn’t have much hope that he’d be showing up anytime soon, and he was just done with tinder and dating <em>forever</em>.</p>
<p>Just as he was proclaiming silently that this was it, he was gonna go home in shame after being stood up, delete the app from his phone while he yelled at Seungkwan on speakerphone that this was the worst idea ever, a bell rang near the entrance of the cafe as a man walked in. He was tall, incredibly skinny, but with broad, <em>broad</em> shoulders, messy dark hair and round glasses sliding down the edge of his nose. Soonyoung recognized the man as the one he’d been waiting for for an agonizing 32 minutes now. The man spotted him and his eyes lit up as he rushed over to Sooyoung's table in the corner of the cafe.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, hi, I’m so sorry, my cat gave birth like a week early <em>today</em> and it caught us totally off-guard and my roommate said I should just text you and cancel but I really wanted to meet you so I got here as fast I could but - oh shit I forgot to text you that I'd be late didnt I? I'm so sorry, today’s just been! A complete mess!”</p>
<p>The man laughed, running a hand through his already mussed hair, and sat down in front of him, a wide smile on his face, his nose scrunching up as he laughed. His cheeks were tinted a very pretty shade of pink. Soonyoung just looked at him, sitting in stunned silence.</p>
<p>“But thank you for waiting for me," the man continued. "I didn’t think you’d still be here, to be honest. I'm seriously so sorry, if you want to leave right now I'd totally understand. And um, we’ve talked a little bit online already, but," he extended his hand, cheeks still pink, stars in his eyes, cat hair on his sleeve. "I'm Wonwoo."</p>
<p>And just like that, Soonyoung was in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, while Seungkwan was in the shower, he got a voicemail.</p>
<p><em>"Kwan-ah Kwan-ah Kwan-ahhh Seungkwannie Boo Seungkwan wake the hell up I have met the man of my dreams I think? </em>THUMP<em>. Ah that was Jihoonie he threw a shoe at my door because I'm being too loud - Sorry, Jihoonie! I'll be more quiet, enjoy your nap! Anyway Kwannie I have so much to tell you. He's so tall and handsome and he's a game developer, ugh he's so smart and he has </em>cats<em> and oh my god can I come over in the morning? I have photos of kittens and a cute boy to show you."</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it's a mess. It's currently 1am</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>